SparkleStars Quest
by magicunicornrainbowyolo
Summary: Sparkleprettystar is going to save the world from the evil cats! READ THE STORY! 11 AWESOME STORY U MUST READ!1
1. Omen of a prophecy 1

Chaptr ! omen of a Prophecie

Today was the gathering finally. All the cats were their from all clans, and the leaders were high in the tree on the eyesland to tell their clans. Just then a shooting star blazed across the dark sky and lite up the whore world with brillyant silver white lite. A PROPHECT WAS GIVeN TO THE CLASN!

"SPARLKES WILL SAVV THE CLANS!" Jayfeather yelled joyly, eyes shining.

"GASP!" everyone gasped. It was sO true, everyone could fEel it in their heart that the prophec y was trUu!..

Gaystripe, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Stormfur, and all the others werR so happy someone culd save them! But will the phophecO cum true?" Lionblaze asked

"Starclan does not lie. Starclan always knoEs and if you truest them they will never lead us wrong." Firestar commanded

Hollyleaf and some cats looked mad like they didn't want a savior so the clans would die! But no one noticed them they wer too happy and joy.

Jayfeather was joy too but he was still sad he remeMmbered he was blind. Maybe PrettySparkleSpaw would give him his sight back! If she was the savior culd she dothat?!1111 He riley hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2 Savior from teh Stars

Chappr 2 Savior from the Stars

"Sandatrm hade 3 kits!"

"OMIGOSH WHAT NAME THEM!" Firestar siad

SanDstorm see the kit6 with so beautiful pretty diamond eyes and pretty white and purple fur with sparkles all over. She looked like the sun rising loke angels in the sky.

"NAME HER PRETTY SPARKLEKIT!1111 Sandstorm said joyly.

"SO PRETTY!111!11!" her mat yelld.

"Yes she is prettier then Starclan even." Her mother sade gravely. Serious everyone.

"so pretty this cate."

"Lyk a pretty cake cate like flowers…."

"but what about this one? The black one?" he ask, it is about Prettysparklerkits sister.

"oh she is Evilkit that one." Sandestorme says, Starclan had told her her kits truu name.

Evilkit was jello of Sparkleprettykit. Sparklekittykit was better than her and was sooo pretty with sparkles and all, it was ma4dnye!1 She decided evily one day she would kill Sparkleprettypaw . She was so evil but her mother didn't know. She would never knoE. It was secret still and forever she hoped so she could take over the world and no one could ever kno!1111!


	3. Chapter 3 The prophecy begins!

Chapter 3 The Prophecy has begun!

Prettysparklekit opened her eyes and woke up beside her sister Evilkit. She heard her sister talking and growling in her sleep, " Kill… Tigerstar…. Brokenstar… kill..destroy…" "What?" PrettySParklekit wondered "well.. if she's talking about killing Tigerstar then its okay I guess…" But she still couldn't get rid of that feeling that that wasn't what Evilkit meant.

Prettysparklekit realized her mother Sandstorm wasn't there, where was she?111 Then she saw that her mother was dead!11111111 Red blood was allover her neck and her heart was torn out! Allt eh blood was red and in the shade it looked lyke black blood! It was crazy ! Prettysparklepaw yelled at starclan, how could they do this to her! But then she stoped, she didn't cry. She knew this was for the best and she was strong!

Evilkit was laughing! It was so weird! Whay would she laugh ther mother just died! Maybe she was just in denial…. Evilkit was being so weird tho! Prettypawkit didn't know what to believe anymore! It was so confusing and she wasn't strong enpigh….! She cried, allt he tears drowned her silky paws and she just ran out of camp. desperate.

Firestar stopped her and yelled called her name!-"PrettySparklekit! Wait!" Prettypawkit skidde to a halt, and gazed at his fire green eyes.

"Im not strong enogh Firehart! I should never have come here! I cant do this!11: Her tears stopped tho, she wanted to look string…. But she didn't feel…..It was all a fail!

"No don't say that Prettystparkel! I luv you!"

"…What?"

"Yeah I really luv u, will u be my mat?"

She was so surprised! She luved Fireheart too…. He was leader and so amazing and nice and stuff.. But she was confused and sad she shouldn't deal with this rite now it was too musch! She had always luved Firestar this was like a dream cum truu but today was lyk a nitemare for her already!

"NO!" She yelled and ran away, she kept on running and didn't stop… she ran for hours and when she crossed the Windclan border she didn't evn notice thru all her tears.

"Hey what are you doing?!111111111" A harsh voice screamed.

"You're Tresspassing!" Sparklepawkit stopped running and saw dark cat glaring at her and about to attack her! His name was Crowfeather and Breesepaw was ther too with another cat she didn't kno. She knew they wer mad at her and she was just a kit! How culd she fite tree cats!?

"NO! LEAV HER ALONE!111111 Firestar and Gaystripe suddenly yelled.

"I'll KILL U!" Gaystrip yelled to Crowfeather.

"GOA WAY THIS IS MY CLAN AND SHES TRESPASSING" Crowfeather snapped

"No SHES NOT! SHE IS STARCLANS CHOSEN SPECIAL CAT SHES ALLOWED TO!" Bluestar demanded. "DER WAS A PROPHECO! ITS SAYS THAT SPARKLES WILL SAVE THE CLANS FROM EVIL!"

"WHHAT?" Sparkleprettykit was surprised for a second…. Then she realized…. Bluestar was right! The prophecy was about her!111

"I wasn't gonna kill u anyway, so calm down." Crowfeather said

"YEA! U wer gonna attak me!" Sparklekitpaw growled "No, I wasn't really going to, ur too pretty. " Crowfeathetr said

"Shut up Crowfeater u stupid cat u shoulda left her alone tho!" Firestar said

"Well I dint know about the prophecie!"

"Everyone be quiet! JUST LEAV ME ALONE FOR ONCE! I NEED TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS" Prettysparklekit cried and ran back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4 Appretnice! 44444

CHAPTR 44444!

When she got back Gaystripper was waiting 4 her.

"hey." He said quietly

"hi.:

"Hey… I'm sorry about ur mom… she was a good cat."

Sparklekit shrugged. "well.. she was ok sometimes I guess."

"Yea.. well I hav 2 tell u sometine….." Gaystrip was gonna say it but suddenly he was interrupted by Firestar calling a cln meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch there one prey join her beneath the highrick fir a clan meeting!" Firestar called, his golden fur was like fire in she sunlite an his fire-colored green eyes glowed. But he seemed really sad, Sparklekit wished he was happy, whay was he so sad?

"I have an announcement! Windclan is jello that we have the cat chosen by Starclan and god so we think they are planning an attak. From now on no going in the foryist alone without another warryor and praktise battel trayning more in cayse I am rite and Windclan is reaylly this evyill. But don't woyrry Starclan wont let us get deyafeated if a battyle happeyns…. We hav Lionblaxe and the choseyn cat."

"Who is the chosyn cat?" Millieface ask.

"That os for ypu to find out another time… but not now… ur not ready, just focus on preparing for battyle." Fireheart said, he was staring at Sparklekit and his eyes looked even sadder when he looked at her. Was he sad becuz of her? That made her feel guilt… She didn't want him to be sad bcuz of her…. He jumped down from the highledge and was so sad he almost fell and died and the clan meeting was over. All the other cats left except her. She stared as Firestar walked slowly and sadly to his den. She felt very sade too… it made her sad to.

"Hey Sparklepaw…"

"Hi.. Im sorry I dint mean to say no. I-"

Sudden;y all the Windclan cats attacked! IT was a battyle! Windclan cats and attaked in the thunderclan camp and almost killed sandstorm and milliefur but they were ok. PrettySparpkekit was furious! She ataked Crowfeatheyur a dn almost won she was so good at fiting even tho she had never fought b4 but then breesepaw attaked her too and cut her throat but she was ok. She fought Breezwepaw and alsmost killed him! She almost killed Onestar too but he was okay.

"Prettysparklepaw! Ur Amasing!" FIreheart cheered and fought too . They wer so awesom fighting side by side and soon all the Windclan triatiors had run away. At the end she wasn't even hurt! All the clan was locking at her with asmase! She was amiasing!

"Prettysparkle paw! Do you wanna be a pprentice? I kno ur young… but your more than good enuf!" Fireheart mewd. .

"Yeah!"

OK THEN FROM THIS MOMENT ON ! I CALL A CLAN MEETING AND MAKE UP A STARCLAN APprENTICe!" "YES!" "From DIS MOMENT ON YOU will be SPARKLEPRETTYPAWS! Lionblazey is youre mentyor!" Lionblaze cheered he was happy to mentor this cat, it would be so fun. And everyone could see Cloudytail and Gaystripper wer jello!

"Lets do pprentice stuff!" LIonblazxe commmented.

"Yea.. but what a bout Jayfeather? " Prettypaws said

"What about him?' Lionblaze said asked

"Hes blind…"

"Oh, okay.: Lionblaze said understandinglie. He was a fierce warrior and fiter but he had a caring heart lyk a lion that glowed k gold fyres. Lyk the sun rising and setting at the same time… He was a good cat she lyked him a lot already. It was lyk glass and nails and knifes exploding around her. "Wow, I lyk dis cat! Maybe I should be his matte! Sprettypaws thoght to herself. Too bad about Cinderheart… Cinderheart was such annoying she would kill her if she got in da way! Cinderheart was jus a cat she wasn't the CHOSEN cate!111


	5. Chapter 5 lets sav Firestar!

**Chaptr 55%%%!**

** Save FIYRESTAR!**

Sparkleprettypaw woke up and opened her eyes and woke up. She wondered if She could be Lionblazzes mate when he was mats with Cinderheart… she wondered if she should really kill Cinderheart… would that be kinda mean?...She would hav to tho cuz she was special and stuff .And the prophecy was about her so cinderheart didn't matter anyway. Sparklepaw was amasing everyone liked her! Ecept her sisterbut she didn't know why or care about her Evilkit so that was fine. Besides she didn't know why but Evilkit acted mean and evil sometimes 4 some reason she acted really weird when der mother died.

"WAIT! SOME CATS HAVE BEEN STOLEN BY WINDYCLAN1!'!1' Brightheart gasped.

"gasp!" everyone gasps

"Stormyheart, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Firestar hav been stolen!"

"WELL LETS GO SAV THEM1' Sparkpleprettypaw yelled

"No we cant they would want us not to risk lyk that! We would be killed! Stay here we have to move on," Brambleclaw said, Sparklepaw was so angry! She would never give up on Firestar and bluestar and stormy heart lyk that!

"I have to try to save them!"

"NO I order u not to! If u do I will make u lno longr be a thunderclan cat! U will have to be a loner or live with scourge!"

"NO. HTne u can do what you want but noting will stop me from saving my clan!" She yelled and started to go but Lionblaze stopped her.

"Prettypaw I'll go with you, I can help u we can do this 2gether!"

"ok kawaii lets go." Sparkleprettypaw agreed

"What if aliens!" Brightheart laughed in gaiety

"…but Jayfeather is blind,"

"..yeah,.. he usually is blind." Lionblaze muttered in agreement

"except when he isn't"

"yeah, except then Sparkleprettypaw."

"kAWAII.' Sparkleprettypaw said and glared at Brightheart, she didn't lyk that she was talking to Lionblaze and standing beside him. It made her mad she didn't lyk that.

"sure."

"Anywayes! Lets go on out mishin!' Sparkleprettypaw said.

"What mishin can I go.!?" Brightheart asked with hop in her eye.

"Of course not you can't do anything you're missing your eye you stupid cate?!"

"GASP! You're stupid Lioinblaze doesn't even lyk you and neither does Cloudtail!" Brightheart gasped "Yes I do Brightheart! I love Prettysparklepaw!. "Lionblaze said fastly.

…."You luv me?' Prettysparklepaw asked but inside she wasn't surprised. She was amasin and specian of cours he luved her! Just then Cinderheart walked by.

"…I don't know I cant talk about dis now!" Lionblaz mewed. Prettysparklepaw sulked. She didn't lyk that anyways, now she was thinking about how to get rid of this cat who was causing problems between her and Lionblaze. She kinda really hated Cinderpelt. She was ruining her whore life!

"Cum on! We have to save Firestar he might be my matte!' Specialprettypaw yowled. When she said that something jello flashed in Lionblazes golden lion colored eyes and lit up the whole sky with it like angel surrounded by golden light 100times brighter than the brightest star. But as quick;y as it ahapened it was gone and hidden again.

"That was weird" Brightheart said gayly.

"Shut the f**k up u stupid f***." Specialprettypaw ordered harshly. But before her and Lionblaze could go suddenly Firestar appeared before her surrounded by golden fire and angels singing.

Lionblaze and Brightheart were frozen in time bu Specialprettypaw was in awwe it was amasing and clouds in the sky even stopped moving and the earth stoppped spinning. And the sun stopped rotating aroun the earth. And the sun stopped spinning and the moon stopped and the stars stopped. The clouds even stopped in the skye abov, and the sun stopped rotating around the earth. Firestars eyes shone like the sun made of briiyant green fire and his fur was made of liquid fyre and it flowed through the air effortlessly as he flashed a brilliant smile mad e of starlight and heaven and Jesis. It was so beutifil her heart stopped and it felt lyk she wanted it to last 4ever… or 5ever!

" How did u get here!"

"I used the power of friendship."

"Is our friendship really that much power?!"

"Yeah, it was always ur destiny sparkleplrettystar."

"Wait my names not SparkleprettySTAR.'

"One day it will be, it is destiny… your uunevitable fate."

"Firestar-!_" "No I have to go back, I can onlie us so much powe.. I luv u sparklestarpaw.!" He said as his voice faded away into the breeze. Sparkleprettypaw blincjked, disapiontd as she saw everything wasw bak 2 normal agin and Fyrestar was gone. She alsmst started crying but stopped herself. She had to stay strong so she could sayve him!


	6. Chapter 6 Soul matts!

CHAPTER 666!

They ran into the enimy camp and saw the four Thundrclan cats trapped and WIndyclan warriors were guarding them.

Just then they attacked her and Lionblaze and Lionblaze would have probably died from getting his head cut off by Ashwhisker but he was immortal since that was always his power. While Lionblazw was fighting the fags Prettysparklepaw ran over to free the cats!

She freed Firestar and almost couldn brighter than a million suns exploding and making the earth melt!

**I didnre my whore world!t even mattes? **

**re my whore world too I luv you more than Spottedleaf. she really really loved Firestar so much all her life She knew Firestar never really luved her anyway he luved ASndstorm more than hell freezying ovr and he didn. **

**Sparkleprettyyolopaw was so happy! It was like an axe in her heart and burning in the eternal fires of hell! Today was amasing already!2342411 **

**She went to go freed Stormy heart while Firestar joined the battle and Spottedleaf healed sick cats and picked herbs. **

**Sparkleyoloprettypaw whispered with shining eyes and a cold heartless smile on her pretty face. She wished others were more lyk hert understand. The tears in her eyes were made or rainbows that colored her face the color of the prettiest rainbow ever seen. She locked prettier than Jesus. **Stormyheart thot ** Rainbows shone off her fur and came out of her eyes. Sparkles came out of her eyes too and the sun stopped rotating around the earth again. **

**HSe yelled and started crying joyly. **

**Stormyheart said. **

**352524646 **

**111133123124141414142 **

**Lionblaze cried and sorrow glimmered in his face. **

**m sorry but you wouldn Sparkleprettypaw cried. **

**Lionblaze regretted his mistake so much, he should hav told Cinderhearty how he really felt! He didnt amasing Lyk Prettysparklepaw and now he lost his truu luvv 4ever! **please don** Lionblaz cried **

**Prettysparklepaw felt like a knife in her heart and she saw the sad in his eyes but he hurt her so musch how could she forgive that! She couldn**No, not 4ever Lionblaze** She whispered as reainbow tears fell everywhere. **

**Lionblaze cried. Firestar saw what was happeneing to and cried. Only Sormyheart didn. So he stopped ctieing andb was string. Criing. But he was string tho.!9352309. NO this was a such a bad day 4 him! And the sun started rotating around the earth again**Im sade too but we hav to go! Windyclan is gonna kill us!yes. Would the sad evar leave these cats aloan? Or wuld they be misery 4 evar?


	7. Chapter 666 redo

_CHAPTER 666!_

They ran into the enimy camp and saw the four Thundrclan cats trapped and WIndyclan warriors were guarding them.

Just then they attacked her and Lionblaze and Lionblaze would have probably died from getting his head cut off by Ashwhisker but he was immortal since that was always his power. While Lionblazw was fighting the fags Prettysparklepaw ran over to free the cats!

She freed Firestar and almost couldn't cuz looking at him was too amazing, his fur and his smile was so bright… brighter than a million suns exploding and making the earth melt!

"Ur amasing u saved the whore world!"

"Well… I didn't save the whore world but I saved you and you're my whore world!" Sparkleyoloprettypaw said. But then she got nervous, what if Firestar thought she was stupid for saying that when they weren't even mattes?

"And you're my whore world too I luv you more than Spottedleaf." Firestar admitted glowed

Spottedleaf was sad for a moment… she really really loved Firestar so much all her life… but she knew this was for the best… She knew Firestar never really luved her anyway he luved ASndstorm more than hell freezying ovr and he didn't even care when she died. Maybe in another lyfe….

Sparkleprettyyolopaw was so happy! It was like an axe in her heart and burning in the eternal fires of hell! Today was amasing already!2342411

She went to go freed Stormy heart while Firestar joined the battle and Spottedleaf healed sick cats and picked herbs.

"Wow, what courage" Sparkleyoloprettypaw whispered with shining eyes and a cold heartless smile on her pretty face. She wished others were more lyk her…. They just didn't understand….

She freed Stormyheart and suddenly she stopped and got lost in his stormy storm eyes. They were such storm. Angels voices whispered through her fur and they played harps and guitar. It was so pretty…. The tears in her eyes were made or rainbows that colored her face the color of the prettiest rainbow ever seen. She locked prettier than Jesus. "_Wow. "_ Stormyheart thot "_She rea;;y is the chosen cat cuz shes so amasing and pretty!" _ Rainbows shone off her fur and came out of her eyes. Sparkles came out of her eyes too and the sun stopped rotating around the earth again.

"I think ur my soul mat!" HSe yelled and started crying joyly.

"I know! Lets be soul mats!" Stormyheart said.

"I luv you!"352524646

"I Luv you too!"111133123124141414142

"What? I luv you Sparkleprettypaw! I wish I was your soul mat!" Lionblaze cried and sorrow glimmered in his face.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't tell Cinderheart you luved me more! That broke my heart Lionblaze!" Sparkleprettypaw cried.

Lionblaze regretted his mistake so much, he should hav told Cinderhearty how he really felt! He didn't amazin luv hher ever! She wasn't amasing Lyk Prettysparklepaw and now he lost his truu luvv 4ever! "

"please don't say you wont forgive me 4ever!" Lionblaz cried

Prettysparklepaw felt like a knife in her heart and she saw the sad in his eyes but he hurt her so musch how could she forgive that! She couldn't! "No, not 4ever Lionblaze…..5ever." She whispered as reainbow tears fell everywhere.

Lionblaze cried. Firestar saw what was happeneing and cried too . Only Sormyheart didn't, he was joy he got to be Sparkleprettypaws truu luv 5ever. Lionblaz was so sad he felt lyk how could he evar be happy again! But he knew it was 4 the best…. So he stopped ctieing andb was string. Criing. But he was string tho.!9352309. NO this was a such a bad day 4 him! And the sun started rotating around the earth again….

"Im sade too but we hav to go! Windyclan is gonna kill us!" Spottedleaf said when she was duone healing the sick windyclan cats an d collecting herbs in the forest.

"yes." Firestar sayd.

And they left the windclan camp, going back to there clan in the dark rain and mist and darkness abuv them. And the sun still rotated sadly around the earth. Only one question was in all their minds… Would the sad evar leave these cats aloan? Or wuld they be misery 4 evar…..or 5 evar…?


	8. Chapter 7 Death of A Heroin

**Chapter 5evin Deth of a Heroin**

Sparkleprettypaw led Stormyheart, Spottedleaf, Fyrestar, and Sandsorrm bak to Thundrclan.

She was echauseted and she felt so close to being in a coma…but she couldn't. The clan needed her.

She had to stay strong.

She had to be strong, for the cats she loved, 4 Firestar and Stormyheart. And 4 Lionblaze evin tho he broke her hart. And the whole clan needed her 4 her destiny, so she cold save them from the forces of evil.

She had to be string.

She knew this was something no one else culd deal with, oshe was cumpletley aloan.

When they got finally bak to the camp the whore clan cheered and cried when they saw she had had rescyed their leader and friends. But she was so ehausid. $&... she just couldn't go any moar. She Killapsd but Fyrestar cot her b4 she hit da ground.

She noticed Stormyheart glaring at Fyrestar in a jello way. But just then Gaystripe ran into camp scared.

"SParkelprettypaw windylcan is attakinf in rivenje! ()&! I seen them!"

"oh no we're not ready 4 a battle rite now! We'll be destroyed!

"NO! I'll fite for ever if I have to! To save my clan! *&$)$&)(!&"!(!$*()!$)()(49494949!" She yelled heroicly. _Have faith in me!$$!%*%(() Just pleas don give up!()$!) _She thot desperitly

Just then Stormyheart cried "A rivrclan cat just hurt thenself!."

"What How do uknow? "

"I seen it iin a vishin!"

"Why does it mattr?"

"I don't know." He sobbed histericly and it made her feel sade too, but she stayed string and didn't crie. Skne knew oneday she would understand,

But it was too late, Tigerstar suddenly appeared behnd her…. "Wha? But hes in the dark frost! Forest! HOW is this happening?" He took advantage of her confusion and attacked her with really sharp sharpened claws that were really sharp. Blood filled her heart and her heart was beginning to drown in the blood from her throat. It hurt lyke fyre and she tried to fite back…. But it was too late..

Fyrestar saw what was happening but couldn't help because Windylcan cats were attacking the clan, and he was in battle with Crowfeather and Breesepaw.

Stormystormheart ran up to her as Tigerstar disappeared into the mist. "NO! SParkleprettypaw! Pls be kawaii!"

"Im sorry… I cant be kawaii… not now, not 4 ever…"

"Kawaii U said u wer mine 5 evar!" he cried.

"deth is 6 ever Stormyheart… there is no hop for me." She whispered.

Then she died, she was just a corps laying in the center of the clearing now, blood all around her and Stormyheart crying at her side as he laughed in dismay. Everyone cryed, it was such sad, they had lost their heroin! What would happen now?!


	9. Chapter 8 lost in Darkness 12 22335364

**Chaptr Eith- Lost in Darkness**

Sparkleprettypaw was in Starclan, there was bright everywhere and trees and it was amasin! #yolo! She wondered… how did she get here tho?

Them it all came back to her

She had dyed for her clan! But she wouldn't have undone it; she was a true hearo.

"Sparkleprettypaw, we are so rejoice to meet such a courage cate!" Blustar whispered with such rejioce.

Many other cats were approaching in rejoice she saw, and she began to get nirvicc, what if they sent her to the dark fourest?

But she desidid she would be too string this time to be afrayed.

"Sparkleprettypaw, we have a propheco, and advise.

"But I am dead!" She cried

"No, ur not, we will use the power of friendship to bring u back to life."

"Why?"

"You are too importint to dye! The yuniverce needs you! Godd needs you! We truest you to be the one savior, and using the power of frendship. You are the savior of the whore world!"

"kawii… I'll try to be strong, but it feels like too musch, what if I fail?"

"Ur special, you won't. But if you do, the power of friendship will be 10ever destroyed, and Satin will take over from the erth!"

"Oh no that's horible! I'll fite to the deth!"

"I Know, and this is the advise…Follo ur heart, and be string, just remember, u must folo your heart and be string! Fo,lo your heart all the tym you wonder what to do, and be string no matter what, always folo your heart! Be string, and always folo your heart past 10ever, and be string. Folo your heart. Be string, and folo your heart. Stay string. Folo your heart. Just remember to stay strong, and pls don't ever 5get, u need to folo ur heart. Stay string. Just always folo your heart. IF you folo your heat and stay string, u will succeed ur destini and save the whore world."

She didn't understand. "Pls don't go! I don't understand!"

"folo ur heart abd b string! Folo your heart. Be string. Always stay string, and remember to folo your heart."

"What?"

"Folo ur fucking heart."

"k" she said, but she was still cunfused.

"And be string."

"#Kawaii." She sighed … she knew one day she would understand… because she was amasing and really smart and so pretty and *special.

Just then Tigerstar appeared.

No! He killed me!" She thought, she was shaking in #f%ear# !

"Sparkleprettypaws, I luv u, will u be my mat?" Tigerstar asked and gave her flowers."I killed u so u could be with me in the dark fourest!"

"Oh that's why! I'll 4give u then.. but I already might be Fyrestars mat and I'm stormyhearts soul matt"

"Pls u hav to be my mat! We can rule the whore world together, 10ever! Ur so pretty and special I really luv you!"

"I don't know! Besides ur evil!"

"That's okay! …Who cares if I'm evil… it doesn't matter we can still be mats!"

"Idk" She was cunfused again. Tigerstar told her she was pretty and gave her flowers, but he also murdered her and killed many cats. She couldn't deside if she should or not! It really hurt when she dyed! And he killed her mom! But the flowers were so nice and he told her she was special!...

She remembered starclans advise…_ "…Follo ur heart, and be string, just remember, u must folo your heart and be string! Fo,lo your heart all the tym you wondr, and be string no matter what, always folo your heart! Be string, and always folo your heart past 10ever, and be string. Folo your heart. Be string, and folo your heart. Stay string. Folo your heart. Just remember to stay strong, and pls don't ever 5get, u need to folo ur heart. Stay string. Just always folo your heart. IF you folo your heat and stay string, u will succeed ur destini and save the whore world"_

She wundered wat it meant?

Maybe it meant to folo her heart?

But what was her heart saying?

"I don't know what to say! Pls I cant answer that rite now!"

Tigerstar seemed sad "okay..but I'll never giv up on u Sparkleprettystar! Oneday we're gonna be mats and you'll rule the world with me!"

She didn't reply

!321!#But she couldn't ignore the feeling she felt when she saw his fiery golden eyes burning with the eternal fires of hell, and besides, Tigerstar was black and really sexy… but no!123!# he was evil! Rite? What was she gunna do!?

Then she thot about Fyrestar and Stormyheart..They woul be devastated if the left them for _TIGERSTAR! _ And she luved them…. And she luved Graystripe and Lionblaze and Cloudtail and Crowfeather… but that was different they weren't her mates! So she shouldn't evar talk to Tigerstar again! She decided she wouldn't evin think about him! She couldn't fall inluv with him! That would just be so rong!

watch?v=GCSuoREPi6o

Meanwhile Fyrestar was listning to emomusic again…the song "Lines full oflies and athousand roses by upon beauty rests" was what he felt like..it describe exactly how he felt… he cried so much (ctually it's a rilly goodsong, better than sparklestar even omg!(11117)

Sparkleprettypaw went back to the starcalcats#,w her they summmoned the power of frendship from Firestar, Bluestar, Spottedlef, her mom, Lionblaze #even though he broke her heart, Cloudtail, Tigerstar, Blackwhisker, Purplepaw, Birchfall, stormfur, Ravenpaw and Redtail, Oakheart, Graypool, Mistystar, Stormyheart, Gaystripe,Blackstar, Riverclan, and Jayfeahter because he was blind. Also #yolopaw who she hadn't met yet but would fall in luv with someday cuz they were soulmats too.

They called the ancent powr of friendship and the whole sky lit up with glowing neaon purple and pink and oraing light flashing everywhere and making the power make #$2365the earth stop spinning and the sun stop rotating around the starclan earth. Evin the starclan clouds and wind an the breeze stopped for amomint. It was brethtaking and amasing!

"holyshit this is such power!"! (111111

"wow! S124uch amase… yeah such power!"11`15

"gasp" said the cats a ssparkleprettypaws body illumnatid with the lite and she began tofloat into the sky froma helicopter hat that appeared on her head.

_"Such magic!"_ She thought as suddenly the whore world flashed with such britelight everything disappeared and she lost conscisness.

($*)(09046469090

**Hey!#! HTank u somuch all the nise ppl who lef good reviws! Cuz of allt eh haters I was so hurt I was gonna stop writing and giv up my dreasms but u gave me hop to nevr gv up! A I kno the haters ar jus jello of my talint, so whatever Imgonna be strong and ignoare all u haters I'll nevr sink to ur level! Jezisis on my sid!**

**But rilly u made me cry myself to sleep I was sooo hirt! How can u sleep at nit? How can u be such bad ppl u would be such hater! Soplss don't flamIm trying rilly hard and trying rilly ahrd !#1**


	10. Chapter 9 Ryse of the true savior

**Chapter 9 rise of the saviir:**

She felt herself floting in emtyness, then her sol flew back in her body and she was hovering above the camp locking at herself still locking dead and the clan all criing around her. SHHE didn't want them to be sad and she wanted to be back alive life so she flew her sol back into her body.

54sHE opened her eyes instantly and a whit elite illuminated flashed all around her. Now she felt so total amasing and power like a true angel savior angel from heavin.

Then she saw… she was floating, she had wings! IT was so beautiful, light spiraled around her like fireflies and sparkles shined off her fur she had white wings sparkling with rainbow glitter and a am,asing golden halo floated majesticly over her, it was so beautiful words couldn't describe.;

Angels sang, such pretty mnelidys floted thru the air and sunlight and moonlite beamed down on her as the sun had frozen in time a gain and stopped moving around them in the such pretty sky full of silver glitter slowly foating down, it was such magic…

"gasp! !_*$)" she gasped "32332 (&)%(!"

The clan didn't kow what to evin say, they were in such shock they had never seen a cat so pretty or magic.

"!12464646579!9!" said fyrestar

They know knew she was the true savior, and the ones that had douted her cryed and knew they could never 5give themselves. Cinderheart died. LIONBLaze knew it was for the best so no one evin cared. Hollyleaf also died. So did Brightheart.

The cats with darkness in their hearts dyed in her angelik presence. Brightheart started coughing violently and blood started bleeding from her eyes as her heart melted and her organs liquefied. Chainsaws came out of her heart and so did knives. That was cuz of all the darkness in her evil was in a lot of payn and she finially gasped for breath but she couldn't breathe she just wanted it to be over but she knew she had to dye, it was 4 the best, as she collapsed and lay dead and coald on the ground.q2409q470q93750q3597)(&)( & )! SOOn sandstorm and Daisy died in the same way cuz she was a kittlypet and never proved herself as a real clan warriorr.

Finally Fyrestar could speak.

"Prettysparklestar… I want you to be leader.. and a true warrior, because no one could evar be a great leader lyk you! Not even me and im special, but u're more special!" There were tears in his eyes, she was just so amasing. She was perfect. But the last thing he would see was her pretty face.. but that was okay.. Then he collapsed, he was dyeing because it was the way starclan wanted it…but nNONO! Sparkleprettystar screamed, her mat! He was supposed to b her mat! She choked on tears and almost passed out….."NONONONO!" This was the day she became her own destiny….but this was the pryce they had to pay… it was pretty sad …but its worth it she guessed… I hav to stay strong! But I hav to folo my heart and hes my mat…kind of…

Bus she saw The clan gazed at her with shining eyes and such rejoice evin tho Fyrestar was died. So she desidid to stay strong for them, and she reallie could folo her heart, bcuz her heart was with the clan, not ju one cat, not jus Fyrestar. $$!125Also Stormyheart,Gayzstripes, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Cloudtail, YOlopaw, and maybe…. Tigerstar… she remembered Starclans words "_folo your fucking heart."_

She swore she would.

She would free the clans from darkness and the 4ces of the satin and the dark fourest… until they all lived in sunlight with never night, fear, hate, sad, or darkness…

Until evry last cat was 10evar free


End file.
